A Cinderella Story
by JasperxPercabeth
Summary: Jason trying to find his Girl. Piper is trying to find her Prince Charming. Will the two become a couple? And if so what will happen then? (Excuse my lack of talent for summary's, because I probably just made this sound like a really bad story.
1. Chapter 1: Black and White Ball

Jason PoV

"Hey bro, you almost ready?" one of my best friends, Leo asked.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," I replied.

I looked in the mirror, and straightened my tie. I guess you could say I was "handsome". I had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. I had a gold mask that covered most of my face, and a snazzy **(A/N hehe, snazzy!)** black tux. I was kinda tall, but not a giant.

"Ok, LEGGO!" I yelled to Leo and my other best friend, Percy.

We rode in a red corvette. Percy was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and Leo was in the middle back seat.

'Tonight is the night.' I told myself.

"You Guys Ready To Party?!" yelled Percy. The roof was off, the windows were down, and music was blasting.

Great, were going to be _those guys_.

"We Be Going To The Black And White Ball!" Leo yelled at a nearby car.

_'And now people are staring...' _

"So Jason," Percy started, glancing at me but mostly keeping his eyes on the road. "Gonna find your girl tonight?" he smirked.

"I guess..." I answered.

"MAKE UP YOUR FREAKIN' MIND DUDE!" Leo screamed.

"I don't know..." I said.

"IT'S YES OR NO!" Leo screamed leaning on the front seats.

"Yeah... your probably high right now..." I said.

"ANSWER ME!" Screamed Percy.

"Fine, yes." I replied.

"What was that?" Percy asked calmly and oh-so politely.

"I'm gonna find my girl tonight!" I said a little louder.

"LOUDER!" They both screamed in my ears.

"I'M GONNA FIND MY GIRL TONIGHT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WHOOOOOOO" Leo screamed, standing up in the back seat and spread out his arms, completely ignoring we were going 70 miles per hour and the fact that he could die very easily right now.

Percy and I started cracking up at him.

'This is going to be great!' I thought.

That was confirmed when I saw _her_. She had stomach length wavy chocolate brown hair that flowed lusciously in the wind. She had kaleidoscope eyes, pink plump lips, and a silver mask coving around her eyes. She was a strapless reddish/pinkish dress with black stilettos. I guess she didn't get the memo that this was the _Black and White Ball_. Either way she looked good. She then turned my way and saw me staring at her. _Uh-oh, I'm in trouble_. I waited for her to glare at me, or laugh at me. She just stared back. Almost in awe.

Percy then saw me staring at her.

"Find your girl Jason?" he said referring to her.

"Yeah Percy, I think just I might have." I said.

I looked back over there, but she was gone.

Piper PoV

"You guys ready?" asked an eager best friend named Annabeth.

I squeezed her and other best friend, Thalia, hands.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Thalia yelled.

"WHOOOOOOO!"

I turned around to see 3 guys in a red corvette. One of them had wild dark brown curly hair, was wearing a white tux, and he was standing up in the car. I'm pretty sure he's the one obnoxiously yelling. Another one in the drivers seat, had messy black hair and sea green eyes, and was wearing a black tux with a silver mask that covered most of his face. The one next to him in the passengers seat... he was staring at me. I stared right back. He had messy blonde hair and soft bright blue eyes that sparkled in the moon light. He had on a black tux and a gold mask that covered most of his face. He was handsome and dreamy.

"PIPER!" Annabeth yelled.

"Wa-What?!" I stuttered.

"Ugh.. C'mon!" Thalia said, the irritation in her voice very clear. "Now remember guys, we have to leave at 12." She reminded.

I looked over at the blonde boy one last time, as he was getting out of his car. He started talking to his friend. I sighed and turned around. Coming back to reality, and giving myself the speech about how that those kinds of things only happen in fairy tales, and that I don't stand a chance with him.

I got over it and walked through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2: Prince Charming

**A/N: Thank you so much! I was so happy when I found that I was already getting reviews! Yall are being really good so I decided to write the next chapter! Thank ya! Me = out, peace.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... I don't own PJO, and stuff... Uncle Rick does.**

Piper PoV

"So were here... now what?" asked Annabeth.

"Well that's obvious," Thalia said looking at Annabeth as if she said 2+2=5 "We find our Prince Charmings and live happily ever after."

"Yeah... until that actually happens... I'm going to go get some punch..." I said.

"I'll come with." Annabeth added

"Ugh fine." Thalia exclaimed clearly irritated. She scanned the crowd standing before us. Her frown then turned into a smirk. "Doesn't matter. I already found my Knight in Shining Armor." she said nodding towards someone I know to be the one and only Nico Di Angelo.

"Good luck with that Thalia..." Annabeth said. I laughed as we turned away to go get some punch.

"So Annabeth... who's your prince?" I teased.

"Well there is this one guy..." She started.

I was shocked. I was only teasing. I didn't know there was an actual guy.

"Whoa. Wait what? Who we talkin' 'bout girl?" I said.

"It's nothing... I mean, practically every girl has a crush on him. There's so many girls out there that are so much better than me, why would he ever pick me?" Annabeth asked looking up at me.

She looked like a princess. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with small curly strands twirling down on either side of her face. She had a mask that covered just around her eyes like mine did, except hers was gold. She was wearing a white sparkly one shoulder dress. Her blonde hair glistening in the light.

"Because your beautiful Annabeth." I said pouring two cups of punch. "Any guy would be lucky to have you." I said handing her a cup of punch.

"Thanks," Annabeth said and gave me a hug. "I needed that."

"Glad to help. Now who exactly is this guy?" I asked giving her a face.

She sighed. "Percy Jackson."

"Alright then, go ask Percy Jackson to dance, and do Not take no for an answer, and then live happily ever after." I said "God I sound like Thalia…" I immediately added.

Just then two guys walked up. One had black hair and sea green eyes, the other had messy blonde hair and bright but soft blue eyes. They were both wearing black tuxes. These were the guys I saw in the red corvette!

The black haired one turned to Annabeth, while the blonde one poured himself some punch.

He turned to me. "That's some dress you got there huh?"

"Thanks." I replied smiling.

"But you do know that this is the _Black and White Ball_?" He asked.

I looked down. I was wearing a reddish pinky dress. I looked around. Everyone around me was wearing black or white.

"Oh whoops. Sorry. Im sorry." I said stuttering.

"You look great." he said smiling.

"Your not so bad yourself, handsome." I smiled and nudged him.

"Not so bad?! Are you Freakin' Kidding me?! I'm the Best they come! No, I'm better than the best!" he yelled. I started laughing.

A sorta slow song came on.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me

I smiled. "I'd love too."

We made our way to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist. We moved slowly and awkwardly.

"So... are you always this beautiful?" he asked smirking.

"Butt kisser." I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing..." I said

"You called me a Butt kisser!" he exclaimed.

"It's nothing personal..." I said giving him a smile."

He stared at me.

"You have a really pretty smile." he said.

"Thank you." I said blushing.

The song was over.

He took my hand into his grasp.

"Come on, I wanna show you something.". We zig-zagged in and out through the crowd.

I giggled. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, just close your eyes."

So I did.

After a couple of minutes, he finally said "Okay you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes. I was in a beautiful garden thingy. It was amazing. He was amazing.

I stared in awe. I walked over to a

gazebo. He followed. I looked up at him. I ended up staring at him. His eyes were like a whirlpool, I would get in them and then I would get lost in them. I could stare into his eyes forever. And his messy blonde hair that always seemed to be in a cute mess.

He stared right back into my eyes.

"You," He said taking my hands. "Are amazing."

He kissed me. It started out as a simple kiss, but soon became more. I ran my fingers through his hair like there was no tomorrow, as I passionately kissed him.

We finally pulled away.

"_Your_ amazing." I corrected him.

_Ding. _

The clock striked twelve.

"I-I have to go.." I said as I started running.

Jason's PoV

I then came to my senses and started running after my Mystery Girl.

"Wait-what? We just met. I wanna get to know you better!" I said, following her.

"I'm sorry!" she said, still running.

"Can I at least get your name?" I said stopping.

"I'm sorry.. I-I.. I have to go..." she replied.

She didn't look back.

I stopped running.

And then she was gone.

There goes my Mystery Amazing Girl. My Girl. My Princess. I am going to find her.

'Your not getting away _that_ easy' I mentally told her.


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Cinderella Girl

**A/N: so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm really happy with all the really nice people out there reviewing! If you have any ideas for the story, I'm open for any gentle criticism or whatever you call it. Mostly because I'm having a little bit of writers block... anyway enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I look like a man in my 40s... do I?**

Jason's PoV

I went to go find the guys. I walked around for about 10 minutes searching. And then, when I finally found Percy, he was making out on a couch with some blonde chick.

"Percy!" I yelled.

He looked up and so did the girl. She had stormy grey eyes that were quite threatening.

"What time is it?" she asked him, dazed.

"I don't know, Annabeth." Percy said.

"12. My girl just ran out, said she had to go." I answered.

"Oh good. Im not the only one who has a very strict curfew." she said.

"Bye Percy, call me. K?" she said. "I will. Bye Babe." replied Percy.

She gave him a simple kiss that quickly turned into another make out session.

"Curfew." I reminded awkwardly.

"Oh right!" she remembered. She waved and ran off.

And then she was gone.

"She," Percy started. "is a Goddess." he said still dazed from his make out session.

"Well we should probably go." I said. "We both found our girls... well sorta. You found your princess, while I found my Cinderella."

"You'll find her man..." Percy supported.

"C'mon," I said putting my arm around him. "Let's go home."

"Are you gay?" Percy said shoving my arm off him. We both started cracking up.

"How 'bout you have a beach party? Invite everyone that was at the dance. Find your mystery Cinderella girl, and ba-da-bing ba-da-boom your in business!"

"Percy, stop acting like your from the Godfather or something…" I said. "But eh, I'll give it a shot."

**A/N: Bwahahahaa! sorry short chappie:( but I'll try my best to update soon! Oh, and please review! I'll love you forever!**


End file.
